Moonlight wonder
by eyes777
Summary: Bella is moving to forks to be with her father because of something that had currently happened, she needed a new start. leaving everything behind wasn't as easy as everyone made it seem. She meets Edward, and though scared to get into a relationship there is this connection like she has never felt before, something unexpected happens, how will Edward handle it? A/H
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This would be in all of my third fan fiction, I love reviews, and they make me happy! So please review! This is a Bella/Edward love story with my own twist and turns. All twilight characters are owned by the lovely Stephanie Myers.

Chapter one: BPOV

I didn't exactly know what to do, I knew I needed to do this for me, I couldn't let myself live in this town anymore, not with him being here. He is the reason that I feel as if that I have to leave, he ruined my happiness. I needed to leave, I am scared of him.

"Mom I think I wanna go live with dad." I say to her randomly.

"Why?" she asked. I just couldn't tell her the truth; it was too much for me to handle right now I don't want her asking and false accusing.

"Well I love him so much and I miss him, and I never get to see him." I said to her looking down. I honestly hated living here with her, I know that sounds horrible but I was always the mother and I hated that.

"Well if that is what you want then that is fine, I will miss you but if you feel like you need time with your father then I'm not going to say no, I'm sure he will be happy to hear this. Imma call him, and book your plane ticket knowing you, I know you want it to be as soon as possible. Go pack." She said to me, she honestly looked like she wanted to say something different but she really couldn't this is my choice.

I knew I needed to call Nicole. My bestfriend since I was a child. It was sad that I was leaving her behind. But I needed to do this for me.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hey, we need to talk... you're not going to like this." I said to her.

"Tell me." She demanded.

"Ugh this is so hard for me but I have decided to move with my dad, in Washington." I said to her, almost crying.

"But… I'm going to miss you, I don't understand why?" she asked and I wish I could tell her but as for right now I really just couldn't. I know I need to tell her before I leave, and I will, just after the plane ticket is bought but with knowing my mom that would be any second.

"I'm sorry, ill explain, okay I will. Just not on the phone, can you come over and we take one of those long walks to the creek and talk? Then you can help me pack?" I asked her really needing her to just understand for right now.

"Okay ill be there in ten minutes okay?" she said.

"Okay." I said back as she hung up.

My mom had came into the room to tell me the plane ticket was bought and that it would be tomorrow at four p.m.

I won't lie and say I'm not nervous about this big move, but if I stay here I honestly don't know what would happen. I don't think I could deal with everything here, seeing him every day, the last time I seen him, I literally had a panic attack when I got him, I can't live like that, I haven't ate all day. I need to get away from this, I'm not trying to run away from my problems but if he won't leave me alone and stay out of my life then what other choice do I have? None.

It didn't take long for Nicole to get to my house she only lived a couple blocks down. We were raised close together because we lived so close to each other. This was one of the hardest decision because I truly didn't want to leave her here.

"Hey mom me and Nicole are going to go on a walk, then we will be back and I will pack." I yelled as I walked out the door.

We were walking down the road until we seen the little exit to the creek, it was a small dirt road that couldn't fit a large car, we have never seen another car down here. Or even another person, its kinda like are secret place that we and her found one day as a pre-teen wanting to run away.

We got to the beautiful creek, I honestly loved it, it had crystal blue water and white as snow big rocks that we could skip from until we got far enough don that we felt safe enough to sit and let everything out. This has been a pattern for years now.

"Okay tell me. Don't try to lie and say nothing is going on like you have for the past month, Bella I know you! And something is terribly wrong here. So tell me, I can handle it okay. Don't act like I'm a child. Whatever it is I wanna help. You can't do everything on your own." She said to me stern and strict.

"I'm sorry I hid this from you for so long, I guess I just didn't really know how to actually tell you, I wasn't ready to tell you, I honestly don't know if I am now, but I know I have too." I said to her looking down not really knowing how to start this.

"Okay so I guess its actually been a month. So you remember James? Not my brother in law… that guy that I was kinda interested in. we were hanging out one night and he wouldn't stop touching me, I was fine with the small kisses and then he kept going and he wouldn't stop, no matter what I said he just kept going saying I was fine, and then he started to get rough, and I yelled for him to stop but he wouldn't, he wouldn't stop." I cried out the last few words. It was hard for me to tell, she was the first person I had told.

"He raped you. I'm going to kill him Bella, I swear to god, he will not live another day! I will rip his head off, and oh my Bella I'm so sorry, why didn't you tell me sooner? Don't worrying about that, its okay. We need to do something, you can't just run away." She said and she pulled me to her and I sobbed out against her. I wanted to be strong, I wanted to do something but I just couldn't I just wanted to leave and leave it behind me as well.

"He won't leave me alone, I don't want to do anything, because it will be to late, it's not like there is any evidence now. I've already made my decision I am moving, I have to Nicole, I just can't stay here. I feel like my chest is caving in and I'm going to die, I have no idea what to do. I just can't, please respect that." I cried out.

"Okay okay, I understand I won't push it anymore. But expect me to visit all the time! I will be there all the time! No other way to do this! You will not go through this alone! Do you hear me and until the day I can find time to get a plane ticket and go down there I will be calling you multiple times a day! No exceptions you better answer!" she said as she hugs me to her and squeezes.

"I leave tomorrow at four but I have to be there by two." I said to her.

"Okay lets go back and pack all your stuff." She said and we stood up and she hugged me tightly and I wiped the tears from my face.

I hope you guys like the first chapter! REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I felt so lost, I wanted to actually be happy that I was going to see my dad but with everything that was going on I couldn't make myself happy. I cried all night long, Nicole stayed the night with me but it didn't seem to help much. I love her but as of right now I don't think there is anything she can do to make me feel any better. But even the small stuff helps, when she tries to make me laugh and smile it works for a couple minutes.

"Okay get up, get into the shower ill pick your clothes out!" Nicole said as she rushed me out of bed. I wanted more sleep.

I got into the shower and I took my shirt off and I looked at my side and looked at the very blue and black bruises that were still there. They still hurt really badly; it took them awhile for them to pop up, which I thought was strange. I tried to make sure nothing touched them; I turned around to see if the bruises on my back were fading, but they weren't. I didn't really know what to do; I didn't know if something was seriously wrong because if something barely touched them, I nearly screamed out in pain.

I decided I needed to do something so I called Nicole into the bathroom; she had no idea about the bruises.

"Nicole could you come in here?" I asked her.

She came into the bathroom and her eyes instantly went to the bruises and she gasped in shock.

"Oh my god, Bella, these look really bad, how could you not say something about these." She nearly yelled at me.

"Are they that bad?" I grimed.

She glided her hand across the bruise and I arched my back trying to pull away from her hand, I winced in pain as she touched the bruises.

"Yes they are bad. You need to see a doctor. What if something is broken?" She said and I couldn't really answer that question. I knew I needed to see a doctor but I didn't want anyone to know.

"No, there just bruises" I said in offence.

"Okay fine, but I'm checking your entire body, take the pants off. Let me see if there any others." She said forcefully. I really didn't want to show her the rest, because they were bad, and in areas that were even worse.

I took my pants off anyways and then she gasped and I seen the tears well up in her eyes, I really tried to not pay attention to the bruises between my legs. They were a deep red right now because of how raw it was; they are slightly turning purple. It looked bad and I knew that. But all bruises go away right?

"Bella he really hurt you." She said to me and leaned against the counter and put her head in her hands, I didn't want to make her upset about this because she was dealing with a lot as well. I hated putting my issues into someone else's hands because that's hard to deal with sometimes. I don't want her to worry about me, I just wanted everything to be okay, and why can't everything just be okay?

"I need to shower." I blurt out not wanting to have the next conversation that might happen, I wanted to avoid the entire conversation. I needed this to go away. No more thinking about it or talking about it. For now on all happy things, if I tell myself everything is okay then everything will be okay right? I want to be as positive as I can be; this is going to be good for me. I love my dad, he always was a great father, he always knew what was too much and what was not enough, I loved that about my dad, I was always a daddies little girl. It was really hard on me when they slit especially with two other sisters growing up. I really don't get along with my sisters so I was happy about getting away from them as well.

In my family I was kinda always the out cased one, the one that dressed and looked different, they called me the black sheep, they can call me all they want, I no longer care. They gave me hell for so long. I looked to alternative for their taste. I have a older sister and her name is Kelly, she is twenty five, married with a baby, she always tries to seem like nothing in the world is wrong, but she's really snobby at times, as a teenager while I was growing up she would always be so rude to me because of what I wore or what I said or how I did things and my little sister; Mary just kinda took after her, I am glad I don't have to be around them anymore.

After I was done ranting in my mind I washed my hair and body as much as I could and I got out and the clothes Nicole had picked out where on the counter thank god they all covered my bruises. She picked out a dark put loose sweater and some light blue skinny jeans with some dark blue flats; it was cute, but simple. **A/N all the clothing I talk about is in my bio under moonlight wonder. **

I put it on and I brushed my long brown hair as much as I could until I just spinned it up and flipped it onto my shoulders, then I put on some makeup and I was ready to go. It was about 1:30 and I needed to be there by at least 2:30 so I knew we needed to leave soon, I went and got all my stuff ready and Nicole helped me with my suitcases, and my other assistive bags. We loaded them into the car and we were ready to go.

It honestly felt so weird thinking that I was actually leaving, I never really thought about this actually being able to happen, yes I've loved the idea, I hated it here but I never thought it would happen, I was finally able to feel some happiness. This is what I've always wanted.

We get into the car and we head to the air port, the air port is only around a 45 min drive. It wasn't that bad, time seemed to fly buy, everything seems to be going so fast. Soon I will be on a plane to forks Washington.

We finally got to the airport and we unloaded all my stuff and took them to the suitcase travel area. I put everything in there with my name on it and I took my backpack with me that had my phone and books and everything else I might need, tampons and makeup and whatever else.

We finally got to the place where I would have to go and get into the plane and Nicole looked like she was going to bust out crying. When I seen her tears fall, I began to cry as well. Yes I was happy to get away from phoenix but that doesn't mean I was happy about leaving her behind. She hugged me as lightly as she could for I wouldn't cry out in pain and we were both standing there crying, why this has to be so hard.

"I am going to call you every night do you understand!" Nicole said to me and I nodded and agreed.

"Oh we have a surprise for you!" my mom said and I was confused what could this surprise be?

"Dusty is coming with you, your dad said it was okay, he is already in the plane, he's in his favorite crate with his toys and nice food. He seemed happy, but I'm sure he will be happier when he sees you." My mom said. I was over joyed about dusty being about to come with me, I loved my cat so much! I don't know if I could live without my kitty.

I hugged my mom; I knew I was going to have to leave soon.

"I love you." I said to her.

"I love you too. I am so proud of you, you're so grown up!" she said to me and I made me feel happy, she never really said anything like that to me.

I walked to the board area of the plane and got on, and I sat down into my seat. I pulled out my phone and I instantly got a text from Nicole.

_Are you okay? -Nicole_

_I think I'm okay, I am happy about this, I really need this. -B_

_I know you did. - Nicole_

_I will miss you so much you know that! - B_

_Can I ask you a question I know we have completely avoided this question but I think it needs to be asked. -Nicole_

_Okay go on -B_

_Did he have a condom on? -Nicole_

_No…-B_

_Did he.. you know…. Inside you? -Nicole_

_Yeah…-B_

_Have you had a period? -Nicole_

I really didn't wanna answer this but I knew I had to.

_No I haven't, but I'm sure I'm fine. Can we please not talk about this? -B_

_Yeah of course… -Nicole _

_Hey, imma relax and listen to music and try to sleep the entire way there. I promise I will text you when I land and call you when I get home. -B_

_Okay love you! -Nicole_

_Love you too -B_

I finally decided to put some calming music on for I could just relax. I choose a slow country song trying to get myself to sleep. Its holes in the floor of heaven, I loved this song because I know my grandpa Allen was watching over me somewhere.

One day shy of eight years old  
Grandma passed away  
I was a broken hearted little boy,  
blowing out that birthday cake

How I cried when the sky let go  
with a cold and lonesome rain  
Momma smiled said don't be sad child  
Grandma's watchin you today

'Cause there's holes in the floor of Heaven  
and her tears are pourin' down  
that's how you know she's watchin'  
wishin' she could be here now  
And sometimes if you're lonely  
just remember she can see  
there's holes in the floor of Heaven  
and she's watchin' over you and me

Seasons come and seasons go  
nothin' stays the same  
I grew up fell in love  
met a girl who took my name

Year by year we made a life  
in this sleepy little town  
I thought we'd grow old together  
Lord I sure do miss her now

But there's holes in the floor of Heaven  
and her tears are pourin' down  
that's how you know she's watchin'  
wishin' she could be here now  
and sometimes when I'm lonely  
I remember she can see  
there's holes in the floor of Heaven  
and she's watchin' over you and me

Well my little girl is 23  
I walk her down the aisle  
it's a shame her mom can't be here now  
to see her lovely smile

They throw the rice  
I catch her eye  
as the rain starts comin' down  
she takes my hand says daddy don't be sad 'cause  
I know momma's watchin' now

And there's holes in the floor of Heaven  
and her tears are pourin down  
that's how you know she's watchin'  
wishin' she could be here now  
and sometimes when I'm lonely  
I remember she can see  
there's holes in the floor of Heaven  
and she's watchin' over you and me

Watchin' over you and me  
Watchin' over you and me  
Watchin' over you and me

At some point I guess I fell asleep and they were calling us all to wake up and get ready to land, I didn't realize four hours had passed by, I guess I really needed that sleep.

The plane landed and I instantly went to the back to get my kitty, he looked happy to see me, he was a very light grey blueish fluffy cat, he was adorable to look at I grabbed his crate and walked out of the plane, I seen my dad and I smiled he looked really happy to see me, I was happy to see him as well.

He was still as tall as I remember and he was still very muscularly. I missed my dad a lot, it was hard not being around him. He hugged me tightly and I nearly cried out as he squeezed the bruises but I kept it in.

"I miss you Bella." He said to me.

"I missed you too dad!" I said to him and he smiled and then he took a moment to pet dusty.

We grabbed all my suitcases and bags and headed to the car. Once we got into the car, I finally let dusty out and he crawled into my lap and I pet him. I decided I better text Nicole that I made it safely.

_I landed, got my kitty and on the way to the house, its around seven p.m here. Wow I didn't realize how much I missed this until now!-B_

_Glad to here that you okay, how is dusty taking this move? -Nicole_

_He seems to love it. -B_

_Strange ass cat! -Nicole_

_I know haha I love him sooo much -B_

_I know you do, hes like a baby to you. -Nicole_

_Shh he is a baby -B_

_Glad to see your joking and you seem happy -Nicole_

_I'm working on it! -B_

_Good, call me when you get settled in -Nicole _

_Will do! -B_

It didn't take us long to get to the house. The house was a big Victorian two story house. I loved the look of this house honestly. We walked inside and dad showed me to my room. The room was very nice I really liked it, it kinda had a purple grey theme too it and I loved it! My dad always knew what I liked.

"I hope you like it, imma let you settle in then come down stairs and we can eat! And you start school tomorrow, I'm really glad you're here, I think you will like it here." He said to me and smiled and walked off

**A/N again room is in bio!**

I let dusty go and he jumped onto my desk and staired out the window, it made me smile. I went to get my phone to call Nicole.

"Hello." She answered

"I start school tomorrow, I thought Id at least have a few days! Haha nope." I said to her.

"Oh well at least you will get to meet people!" she said to me.

"I know I'm happy about that as well. But what should I wear?" I asked her.

"How is the weather there?" she asked me.

"Its cool. Not freezing but cool air" I told her.

"Okay well since it's a little chilly and knowing you, you will freeze, where your meow hoodie and then you turquoise skinny jeans, and some boots, it would but cute!" she said to me.

"Yeah that does should cute, I'm putting everything up right now, I love my room, its really cute and it fits me!" I said to her. (**Outfit in bio)**

"Hey well, I got to go, my dad wants to eat!" I said to her.

"I'm glad you're happy!" she said to me and I smiled as I hung up.

I walked down the stairs and I seen my dad putting things on the table and I sat down and smiled at him, he smiled back and then he sat down.

"You have grown up so much! You're a senior as well!" he said to me and I smiled and nodded.

"I have a surprise, early birthday present!" he said to me and he stood up and I followed him, outside was a car.

"This is for you!" he said to me and my mouth dropped open it was a red nissan and I was beyond mindblown! There was no way he could of afforded that!

"Dad… no way!" I said to him.

"Yes way!" he said and then he hugged me, "you need a car for school and other things, I work about and I don't want you stranded at the house! This is for you no arguing me, just say thank you!" he said to me and I hugged him back.

"Thank you." I said to him.

I took a picture and sent it to Nicole.

_No fucking way! -Nicole_

_Yes… -B_

We went back inside and ate. Then I went upstairs to take a shower and to get ready for tomorrow. I looked at my bruises and I winced, they looked bad, I jumped in the shower and took a long hot shower.

I walked to my room in a towel which wasn't a big deal because the bathroom was in my room which I loved. I picked out some pajamas. I put my meow tank on and some white pajama shorts and laid in bed, and then dusty came and cuddled up to me and I felt at home.

Well next chapter will be the first day of school! Hope you guys liked this one! Comments please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I just got off of work and it is midnight here so don't kill me if this chapter is short, you know I love you guys!

BPOV

I heard my alarm go off, I looked over and it was six am, I really didn't want to get up, I needed more sleep! But that wasn't going to happen. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower which was much needed. I checked my bruises which seemed to have no improvement. I gave up on them getting better, there's nothing I can do about it anyways.

I got into the shower and I felt the warm water hit my spine and for once in a long time I got to just enjoy how a shower felt instead of worrying about every living thing, yes I know there's a lot going on and at one point in time I will have to deal with it, but as of now I'm just going to be as positive as I can, I think that's the best. I started to wash my hair and body for I wouldn't be late. It would be bad if I was late on my first day wouldn't it.

I was finally done, and I decided to blow dry my hair, it was straight and it looked good, I put a little bit of eye liner and mascara on and I was ready to get dressed. I put on the outfit Nicole and I had chosen last night. I still had around twenty minutes before I had to leave so I decided to go and try to eat.

There was some breakfast burritos in the fridge and stuck them in the microwave to heat them up, the smell of them kinda made my stomach twist, but I need to eat. I took them out and I put them on the plate and began eating them, they tasted fine. They weren't amazing but they were decent at least. Once I was one I put my plate in the sink and I went upstairs to get my stuff and to call Nicole.

Once I got upstairs I got a wave of nausea and ended up running to the bathroom, after fiercely throwing up everything I had just ate, I brushed my teeth and I went and laid back down for the next ten mins, I decided to call Nicole.

"Hello." She answered the phone.

"Hey, gossh first day of school and I end up eating bad burritos and throwing it all up! My damn luck!" I say to her.

"You threw up? In the morning" she asked like it was in code or something.

"Yes?" I said back.

"Bella… okay I know you don't want to address this but I don't care. No period. And throwing up is a sign of pregnancy. And you know it! I'm sorry but Bella you're in denial of everything that has happened and I don't want to see you crush when things actually hit you! There is a good chance you could be pregnant! Please promise me if you don't start in the next few days you will go and see someone?" she said and I sighed.

"I know okay, yes okay I will go see someone if I don't start." I said to her.

We got off the phone, and I still couldn't stop thinking about the unknown. Could I really be pregnant, I really didn't know what I would do if I was having a baby, not only a baby but a rape baby, that's even worse. How would I tell my parents? Okay if I keep thinking about this I'm going to have a panic attack I already know it.

I walked down the stairs and grabbed my bag for school and then got my keys and smiled. I cannot believe this beautiful car is all mine! It mind blows me! I was a little nervous about school, all new town means all new people and I didn't seem to be too good at meeting new people.

I got into my car and I plugged my phone into the radio system and it went instantly to my playlist, I have always been a music person, I loved to sing and dance and all that crazy stuff. As of right now my body hurts so bad, all I do is sing, but I haven't been in a dancing mood in awhile. Some of my favorite music comes from avril lavigne, she was amazing and everything was so heartfelt and that is what I like.

I finally got to the school, it was lightly raining and everything was so green, and the sky was grey. It took me a little while to get out of the car, I didn't know what to do or where to sit. I didn't know who to talk to or where to do. I was so nervous I thought I could pee my pants.

_How you doing? -Nicole_

_I'm so nervous; I just have the gut feeling something is going to happen-B_

_You're walking into a new building with a lot of new people something is supposed to happen, It may even be something good, give it a chance. -Nicole_

_I'm trying. You know how nervous I get. -B_

_Yes I know… -Nicole_

_What if something bad happens! -B_

_You will be fine, they will love you, I know I do. _

_Love you too -B_

_Anymore sickness? -Nicole_

_No… -B_

_I'm worried… -Nicole_

_I know, I kinda am too -B_

_Bella, this could be bad. I'm sorry I know you have been trying to avoid this entire conversation but you could be… if you are then imma fly myself out there instantly! I don't care you will need help. Your going to need someone to help you anyways no matter what, I'm really worried about when all this does actually hit your stubborn brain! -Nicole_

_I get it but you have things to attend to there as well. I'm worried too okay, I see this, I get it but as of right now I feel sad and numb and it's a whole lot better than feeling like I'm worthless and depressed and I don't want to feel like that Nicole. Its so hard just to look in the mirror and to see that he did that to me! That was my first time, I always wanted my first time to be special but now its nothing, absolutely nothing. So can I please get my first day of school done then we have this conversation? -B_

_Yes. -Nicole_

I knew she was upset at me for taking it all out right there but she wouldn't drop the subject, I don't want to feel that way, feeling numb is better than that. I just can't think about this right now, I have to see something good coming for me and I feel like even though everything that is taking place right now, something good will come from me being here, even if that is only being able to spend time with my dad. I just need good things from here on out or I don't know how imma be able to take anything.

I finally found my first class; English with Mrs. H they seem to call her. I was of course introduced as the new girl named Isabella until I said just Bella. I sat kinda to the back by myself, and then these two girls moved over to me, one had short pixy brown hair and she was skinny and short but she was so beautiful. The other was a blonde with blue eyes that was breath taking, why was these gorgeous girls coming to talk to me?

"Hi I'm Alice!" the pixy said.

"And I am Rose." The blonde said.

"Hi I'm Bella." I said to them.

"Well nice to meet you, I just know we are going to be the best of friends!" Alice said.

"Sorry the pixie here is a little crazy! But we do wanna be your friend! You seem different and we like it, everyone else is assholes here. But you will figure that out." Rose said.

"Haha I get it, I kinda noticed when they gave me ugly looks when I walked in" I said to them.

"Yeah they love to run people away, were not originally from here thank god, but we have lived here for awhile now. Were from Chicago and you're from phoenix right?" rose asked.

"Yeah I am." I said not really wanting to talk about phoenix.

"So would you like to hang out with us?" Alice asked

"Yeah that actually sounds amazing." I said with a smile.

"What's your next class?" rose asked

"Uh history I believe." I said and they smiled.

"Same here" they said excited.

They seemed like really nice people. People I would love to be around. They seemed like they were good and honest and I think that's the friends I need. I really think this new start is going to be good.

"So what do you like to do?" Alice asked.

"I like to swim, read, and listen to music. I'm pretty boring." I said to them. And they laughed and shake their heads.

"I love to shop!" Alice said.

"I like to fix cars, I don't really know why, it's just been a thing I found out I was really good at. I'm practically a guy with a girl body!" rose said.

"Hey what are you doing tonight?" Alice asked.

"Well nothing." I said to her.

"Wanna come over are mom and dad are out of town and we were going to have a major movie night please say you can come!" Alice practically cried.

"Yeah sounds fun." I said and smiled.

Time seemed to pass slightly faster than I expected. It was already lunch time, which was good because then I only had one other class and I was done. I hated school but I knew it was good, and hey I didn't have any homework… so far.

"Now you can meet the rest of us, Emmett is rose's boyfriend, jasper is mine and Edward is my brother. But he does not have a girlfriend." Alice said the end like there was something to it. They all were looking at me like I was a prize.

"What?" I said confused.

"She has this weird since that Edward is going to fall in love with you…" rose said and laughed.

"Why me, I'm nothing special." I said to them.

"Bella for one you're fucking gorgeous and second you're beyond sweet." She said to me.

"Okay whatever." I said back not really knowing how to reply.

"Just watch." Alice said and we all laughed.

We walked into the lunch room and there were several people surrounding us and it was crazy. I decided I wasn't hungry and they got there food and then we walked to a table that was closer to the back, I seem a big tall guy and I was guessing that was Emmett because rose went and kissed him, then I seen a long haired blonde boy with deep blue eyes like mine and Alice went and kissed him so I'm assuming that was jasper and I didn't see the other boy they were talking about named Edward, I couldn't help myself but to be kinda curious about him. There was just this feeling that I couldn't explain and I hadn't even seen him or met him yet!

"Well hello little one, I'm Emmett" he said to me and I smiled.

"I'm Bella." I said back.

"Oh we know, I think the entire school knows actually." Jasper said and they laughed a little.

"They are a little crazy when we get new people." Emmett said.

"There is Edward!" Alice said and she smiled deviously.

He sat down next to me and when I first got a good look at him, it took my breath away, I couldn't believe he was so breathtaking, he was gorgeous this man had it all, he had abs it was clear even from under his shirt. He had bronze hair that was messy in the sexiest way I had ever seen and the most deep blue eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I was so shocked. I didn't really expect it to hit me like this; I've never had sudden feeling about a guy just by simply looking at him.

"Hi I'm Edward." He said to me and smiled. Bella get it together.

"I'm Bella." I said back and smiled and looked away.

I noticed all through lunch he would glance at me and when I wasn't paying attention he would stare at me, was I going crazy or was he feeling the same thing as me. Yeah I'm just going crazy.

"Well I think Eddie here has a thing for Bella." Emmett teased. And Edward instantly gave him an ugly look but he didn't deny it. I turned bright red and had to look away and they all started laughing including Edward.

"Aweee she blushes." Emmett said.

"Oh would you leave the two of them alone!" Alice said to Emmett.

"Hey I'm just pointing out the obvious haha" Emmett said.

"Hey Bella you're my new little sister okay?" Emmett said to me and I laughed and nodded. I could already tell he was going to be great. They all were going to be great.

Lunch was done and it was time for biology, a class I should of token as a freshman and chooses not to. I walked in and I noticed I wasn't the only one who did the same as me, and then I also noticed Edward was in the same class as me. Then I also had seen that was the only seat available as well. I walked slowly to sit next to him.

"Hello Bella." He said and I couldn't help but to blush at his voice, what the hell is going on with me!

"Hi." I said back and smiled.

"So why did you move here?" he asked me and I slightly panicked.

I think he noticed because his eyes went wide and he looked away.

"I'm so sorry that's none of my business." He said suddenly. Now I felt bad.

"Oh no it's okay, it's a common thing someone would ask, let's just say this is a fresh start." I said weakly almost in tears, I hadn't been this sensitive about this subject in awhile but something clicked and I felt like I had to scream. I need to breathe…

"Hey are you okay?" he kinda said quietly for he didn't alert the class.

I just nodded and looked away for a couple of seconds trying to hide the obvious that something was seriously wrong. He took my hand and for some reason it seemed to calm me down.

"It's clear that something horrible happened and that's why you moved here, whenever you want to talk or if you ever want to just know I'm here." He said and he squeezed him hand but he didn't let go. I didn't say anything I just squeezed his hand back, I just met this guy and I'm already holding hands with him and I already have strong feelings for him, I didn't understand a damn thing.

Class seemed to guy buy extremely fast probably because I was to focused on Edward holding my hand, when class was over he finally let go. We walked out of the school together and it didn't seem awkward it seemed just right.

"So I hear your coming over to my house for are movie night?" he asked me and smiled.

"Yes actually." I said to him.

"Well I'm glad. I'd like to get to know you more. Am I crazy to say but there's just something about you, I don't understand this but I really want to know you." He said to me.

"So I'm not crazy… you feel this weird connection as well?" I said with a slight laugh, wow that was so easy.

"Not crazy, I feel it too." He said and smiled.

"Hey Edward, since you didn't take your car how about you go to the grocery store with Bella and get all the favorite junk foods and then show her how to get to the house, okay?" Alice yelled.

"Is that okay?" Edward asked. And I nodded and then I showed him to my car and I really only knew where the grocery store was. We got into the car and I started it.

"I only know where the grocery store is, I literally just got here yesterday!" I said with a laugh.

"Well if you want when its time to go to my house I can drive." He said.

"Yes that would be great." I said and then I pulled out of the school and made it to the grocery store and we went inside and we went to the junk foods.

"What do you like?" he asked me.

"Uhh well I normally like ice cream but for some reason I can't stand it anymore and I normally don't want Oreos but they sound really good, so does pickles…" I said

"Haha you know I like your taste! I love both of those and we can add in some hot cheetos and brownies!" he said and we both laughed.

_How you doing? What are you doing? You haven't called me yet, better yet imma call you! -Nicole_

And yet I didn't have time to text her back she instantly called.

"I'm sorry one second." I told Edward.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey what the hell you were supposed to call me after you got out of school." She said and I laughed a little.

"Stop worrying, I made plans." I said to her.

"How can I stop worrying we need to have this conversation? Damnit Bella quit avoiding it." She practically yelled at me.

"Okay I'm sorry; we will have this conversation later. I really did make plans, I made some new friends and I'm at the store with one getting food for a movie night." I said as quietly as I could.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried, we can have the conversation over text, and who are you with, what's her name?" she asked me.

"His name is Edward…" I said and I heard the loud gasp she made through the phone.

"OMG a boy!" she said a little too excited.

"Yes now I will text you okay? Bye loves you." I said to her.

"Love you too bitch getting rid of me! Better text me!" she said and I laughed.

"Boyfriend?" Edward asked and I instantly blushed.

"Bestfriend, her name is Nicole, she's…. A little obsessive." I said with a laugh, he laughed as well.

"So no boyfriend?" he asked and I smiled and shook my head no, as I blushed.

"You know your blush is cute." He said and I couldn't say anything.

"Well then we should pay for this stuff and get going shouldn't we!" he said as he laughed and walked away. I followed him to the cash register and there was this guy there and he kept staring at me, I couldn't stand it, it looked like Edward couldn't either.

"Hey you're the new girl right?" he asked

I nodded.

"Wanna go out some time?" he asked and my eyes went wide.

"No she doesn't she's with me." Edward growled and took are stuff and led us out of the store.

"I'm with you?" I asked Edward and laughed and I threw him my keys and we got in.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what just happened." He said and he blushed.

"You're blushing!" I said smiling; it was honestly the cutest thing I had ever seen. I wanted him and I couldn't explain this. He was just looking at me as I smiled at his blush, I couldn't help but to smile back at him, then he leaned into my face and slowly kissed my lips, the kiss was sweet and slow, and I hadn't ever felt anything like this before. He pulled away and I put my hand over my lips and I looked at him.

"I'm so sorry I don't know why I did that, I don't know why I'm feeling like this, I've never felt like this, I really care about you and I just met you, literally just met you and then I kiss you! I'm so sorry if you didn't-" I cut him off as I pulled his face to mine again and kissed him; I needed to kiss him again and get him to be quiet.

"Wow." He said as I pulled away.

"I don't understand it but I feel it too." I said to him.

Okay guys I thought it would end up being a short chapter HA wrong. Hope you guys like it, reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

Oh my god, did I really just let him kiss me? What the hell is wrong with me! Why am I so happy about this, everything I've been through don't you think I would learn to get to know someone better than that before I make out with them, what the hell is wrong with me seriously Bella, you just kissed a really cute stranger. I should not of let this happened! Ugh I can't bring myself to actually care, there is just something about him, there is this pull and I don't understand it, I want to cry! I'm so scared, I was just raped and I could be pregnant which I keep neglecting to actually think or talk about. And then I kiss this guy, what's going on, yes I already have strong feelings which again I don't understand. I feel good, but I also feel really stupid, no I don't think Edward is a bad guy but I would have to tell him about all this eventually and he already suspects something is wrong, what if he thinks I'm pathetic for running when I tell him everything. What if he just leaves because of what happened? I don't know what to do. Or what's going on in my head, I need to text Nicole.

_Okay so I'm with this guy Edward and I don't fucking know what is up with me, I feel these strong feelings for him, and I just met him and then he kissed me and then he said sorry and then I kissed him, Nicole what do I do? I feel so stupid, I was just raped and I kiss a guy the first day I met him! -B_

_Okay calm down, does he seems like a good guy? -Nicole_

_Yes a really good guy and even everyone else said he's an amazing guy. -B_

_Then why are you freaking out Bella? Not every guy is a pathetic ass who would rape a girl, no I'm not saying just give your all to him but give him a chance, and then see what happens, you never know, something is pulling you to him, now if you get any bad feelings from him then cut it off, and so what you were raped, yes it was horrible and you're going to be going through a lot, if he can't handle that (when you do tell him) then he's not worth your time, you're so fucking beautiful and amazing I'm sure he will love you though. Just take it easy and safe, your okay love. -Nicole_

_I so needed that. But I'm scared, I'll have to tell him eventually and what if I'm pregnant… okay yes I know I've been avoiding this, but I'm don't avoiding it, I'm craving things now as well. -B_

_First off you do need to tell him eventually, and maybe sooner rather then later because he seems to really like you and if you randomly break down one day because of this and the break downs will be bad, then it would be good if he knew whats going on, and second if your pregnant and he cares he wont care, you were raped, you didn't have sex and got pregnant, this wasn't your fault, he will understand that and if he doesn't again hes not worth your time. -Nicole_

_Okay I'm calm now. -B_

_Good. You think there a chance your pregnant? -Nicole_

_There is a chance that's obvious. What am I going to do? -B_

_As of right now your going to go have a movie night. With some friends that seem really nice, please stop worrying, have fun babe, love you. -Nicole_

_Thanks ill try love you too -B_

We finally got to the road where Edward said his house was it was actually really peace full out here, and his house was gorgeous and huge at that. They were rich! I was officially really mind blown! And I was feeling a lot better now about everything, I decided, imma give this a chance, it deserves that much.

"Your house is amazing!" I said to him as my eyes got wider as we walked into the house, it was amazing!

"Thank you haha my mom designed it all, but you won't get to meet her tonight since there not home." He said to me and I nodded.

We walked further into the house and the living room was gorgeous and it had a great view over the forest. He led me up the stairs and it was three flights of stairs. The stair case was really pretty was well, id never been in a house like this before.

All of the sudden I felt sad because when I was little I always wanted a happy family and that is what I seen in all their pictures I stopped and looked at one and they were all laughing and it seemed like the picture was shot at the exact moment of happiness and while I was growing up I never got that, I always got neglected to any help, or those teenage moments when I really needed to talk to someone like my mom and I was never able too. When all I wanted after the rape was my daddy and he didn't come and he wasn't able to come because my mom wouldn't of ever of realized anything was wrong. I really do wish I had a better childhood.

"Hey are you okay?" Edward stopped and asked me.

"Yeah, you guys just seem so happy; it made me start thinking about my family, my mom… I never got that." I said with a slight smile. He frowned.

"Well now you do, you have made a family in us. I don't care we barely know you, you have us." He said to me and lightly hugged me, I was glad it was light.

We walked upstairs to some bedrooms and he walked into one and it was a tan color with a big mirror and a lot of windows with a big bed, it seemed peace full in here.

"This is my room" he said and then it hit me with a shock, wow this was his room, it kinda seemed exactly like him, peaceful and quiet. I like it.

"Its peaceful in here, I like it." I said to him.

"Yeah it's my getaway normally." He said to me, it seemed like he wanted to tell me something, I could see it in his eyes. Of course I wasn't going to push it, like he didn't push me.

"You know I really want to get to know you. The rest isnt here, how about we get to know each other a little before they do, how about the question game?" he said and I smiled, god the question game had so many memories to it.

"You seem like that has a story, the way that smile rose." He said to me and smiled.

"Yes a lot actually." I said as I remembered all the good things.

"Tell me, let's start with that." He said to me.

"Well I used to have a friend; well she was actually like my bestfriend/ sister. We had known each other for a long time and actually since birth, her name was Jaime and we would play the question game all the time, it was always so fun for us, I don't know why but the things we would as it would always be like what if I did this or what if we did this or would you ever kind of questions and they were always beyond inappropriate, it was crazy but fun. I miss her." I said to him.

"You miss her because you left? Or?" he asked.

"No, she got into really bad drugs and she completely changed, she wouldn't talk to me, she kinda thought I was a loser for not wanting to do whatever she was doing all I know it wasn't just weed and that's how it started out but then it just got worse and worse and now we don't talk." I said to him.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said to me.

"Its fine its been awhile, I just get flash backs from how good things were." I said to him.

"Okay you asked a question it is your game!" I said to him and he laughed and then nodded.

"Have you ever done drugs?" he asked me with a smirk.

"Yes." I said laughing

"What was it?" he asked

"Weed" I said

"Same." He said with a laugh.

"Haha I guess I wasn't expecting that." I said.

"What do you like to do for fun?" I asked.

"I like to read, listen to music." He said.

"Hey me too, and sing and all that fun stuff" I said back.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Hmm, blue or green" I said to him.

"Mine is blue like your eyes, which are gorgeous" he said with a smile. And I blushed.

"What's your favorite song?" he asked me.

"As of right now, it would be nobody's home, by avril lavigne. I said to him.

"Sing it for me." He said to me.

"Uh…" I said laughing.

"Please!" he said to me.

"Finee." I said laughing as I begun to think of the lyrics.

Well, I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it every day

And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside

With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why

You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you've left behind

Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside

With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind

She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place, yeah

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside

With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

She's lost inside, lost inside  
Oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside  
Oh oh, oh

Once I was done singing the song, I looked down, and a few tears dropped, I really couldn't hold in my emotions anymore, things were bad, and even though for a second he was able to make me feel as if things were okay again but I knew they weren't, bruises covered my body and I really just wanted to cry because for once I could honestly just cry and let it all out.

He pulled me to him and held me, though he had no idea what was wrong, he still held me and made it seem like things would be okay, I didn't think things were ever going to be okay again. How could they?

"I'm sorry." I said to him as I wiped the tears from my face and pulled away.

"Don't ever be sorry for showing me emotion that was clearly needing to be let go, I really want to know what happened, you have a big smile, but sad eyes and I see that, I can clearly see something happened and I want to help." He said to me.

"I'm not ready to tell you, I want to but I'm really not ready." I said to him and he nodded.

Once I finally calmed down and I went into the bathroom and made it look like I wasn't crying, he came up to me and hugged me and it felt good to be hugged, a nice warming hug that was good for the soul, I needed it.

We heard the door open and I'm assuming they are all back, we walked down the stairs and Alice and rose smiled when they seen us coming down.

"Hey ready to get this movie night started! Its around nine now!" Alice said with excitement.

"Hey I already called your dad and told them you are staying with me, he said great! Oh and you can come with us and we will get you some pajamas to wear!" they said and I followed them into Alice's room I expected because it was pink and pretty! She walked into her closet which was huge and pulled out a black hello kitty tank top and some tiny shorts to match it, wow, they came from Victoria secret but they were hello kitty? That confused me. They pushed me into the bathroom to put them on.

I put them on and I looked in the mirror and the shirt didn't cover my stomach or back, which would have been fine without all these bruises, the shorts covered mainly all but not all. It looked bad, and I didn't know what to say.

"Uh guys I don't think these are going to work." I yelled from the bathroom. If they asked I would just say too small.

"No, I'm sure there cute!" they yelled and before I could stop them they busted into the bathroom. Their eyes instantly went to the insanely dark bruises. Alice gasped loudly as her eyes examined the bruises and instantly I began crying; now I was going to have to tell them what happened.

"Oh my god Bella!" rose said loudly.

"Hey is everything alright?" I heard Emmett yell and I shook my head instantly and rose ran to the door and locked it.

"Yes Em everything is fine." She yelled and I heard him walk off and I let go the breath that I was holding in.

They pulled me into the bedroom out of the bathroom and they both looked so worried, I knew I had to tell them.

"What happened?" rose said protectively.

"Guys…" I said.

"No these bruises are bad, it looked like someone…." Rose stopped as she was about to go on. I knew the bruises in between my legs gave it away and Alice finally got it and then I seen the tears wedge up in her eyes.

"You can trust us Bella." They said. And I knew I could, I was just trying to avoid this all together.

"I moved here because I was raped. I was with this guy, his name was James and he raped me a month ago." I let it out, something I had needed to do. I let the tears go and they both went a hugged me.

"We need Edward to come in here and look at these." Alice said and I shook my head.

"He has a degree in medical. Yes you need these checked out, and I'm sorry but he really cares about you, he should know." Rose said.

"Please no. I'm not ready for him to know." I said to them and then they finally nodded. I'm glad they know they made it seem like I wasn't crying and they put me in a big night tee-shirt and some shorts that were really short but they covered what needed to be covered, then they walked with me and they showed me the movie room, which was in the basement and it was really nice and it seemed really comfortable.

We watched pride and predigest, which we all loved other than the guys, then we watched a scary movie that I didn't know the name of but it was really scary and I held on to Edward the entire time, then for the last one we watched rock of ages which I love that movie, I always loved the 80s rock.

By then I was so tired I passed out at some point or another.

….

(Skipping some time guys)

It's been amazing here; I've been here for about a month now. I still hadn't told Edward, and we had been keeping it slow, no more kisses, we would hold hands and hug and we spend a lot of time together and are feeling were really starting to increase with each other. I really did like him.

I was getting ready for school, I put on a lip shirt with some red skinny jeans and some flats, I really wasn't feeling good today, I had been getting sick often and I had been just putting up with it, it seemed like everything I ate, I would throw up. So I just decided I'm not eating today, It actually made me feel better, I think this stomach flu is finally going away.

I got into my car to drive to school; I put on some peaceful music, bound to you by Christina Aguilera. I loved this song so much.

Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love  
I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
My heart and I were buried in dust  
Free me, free us

You're all I need when I'm holding you tight  
If you walk away I will suffer tonight

I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?  
I've finally found my way

I am bound to you  
I am bound to you

So much, so young, I've faced on my own  
Walls I built up became my home  
I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us  
Sweet love, so pure

I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart

I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?  
I've finally found my way

I am bound to you  
I am bound to

Suddenly the moment's here, I embrace my fears  
All that I have been carrying all these years  
Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall? Fall

I can trust, and boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?  
And finally found my way

I am bound to you  
I am, ooh I am  
I'm bound to you

This song really explains everything, I finally found a man I can trust, and Edward was so amazing, even Nicole thought he was amazing as well. I never thought a guy could build my trust the way he has. After everything and he knows something happened and he still didn't push me, which is a real man. I'm still scared to tell him, I really was, I didn't want him to hate me for not telling him sooner. I was going to tell him soon, just when the time is right.

I got to school and I seem Edward at my locker and I smiled.

"Good morning." He said to me.

"Hello." I said with a smile.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked me.

"Uh nothing." I said.

"Would you Bella swan go on a date with me?" he asked me and I chocked a little, I wasn't expecting that at all.

"Yes." I said slowly. And he laughed.

"ill pick you up at 7:00." He said and smiled and walked off to his class. I was walking to class and it was history time, I seen Alice and rose and I smiled and went and sat by them, they had been very understanding as well.

"Hey have you started your period yet?" rose whispered to me

"No, but we took the pregnancy test and it was negative so I'm not worried" I said

"Neither are we, you have been through a lot, but there are still bruises on your back, that isn't good." Alice whispered.

I was worried that those were worse than I thought; I know he damaged a lot. And now since Edward asked me out I knew I really needed to tell him everything tonight, I was so worried what if he just leaves? What if he doesn't want me? I felt light headed.

Class was over and I walked out with Alice and rose and I still wasn't feeling good, all of the sudden, I just feel.

…..

I didn't know what happened or where I was, I finally opened my eyes and I noticed I was in a hospital room. Did I faint? I looked around and I seen Edward sitting across the room, he looked so worried. Once he seen I was awake he got up and went to me, he hugged me, now I felt bad, because he was so worried. I didn't want to make him worry.

Then I'm assuming the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Bella, I'm doctor Cullen." He said to me and I looked at Edward, was this his dad?

"Son, I need to talk to Bella alone." He said and Edward looked worried but he left the room.

"Bella you fainted about an hour ago and I really need to talk to you about a few things, first off why weren't you eating?" he asked me.

"I was feeling sick so I stopped eating to see if it helped." I said. And he nodded.

"Can I ask you how you got those bruises?" he asked and he looked at me. My eyes wedged up with tears, he seen them.

"Do you get abused in any way?" he asked me.

"God no." I said.

"You can tell me." He said.

"Around three months ago I was raped." I said, I couldn't believe I said it, but I knew I had too. There was no getting out of this.

"Now that goes along with my third question, your around three months pregnant. I'm so sorry Bella." He said to me and I started to sob, all the signs that I ignored, everything, I tried everything, I was lying to myself.

"Now, does your dad know?" he asked me and I shook me head.

"We have to tell him, we haven't called him yet, and we can discuss if you want to abort the pregnancy or?" he asked.

"No. this baby did nothing wrong." I said to him and he nodded.

"I'm going to have to call your father…" he said to me.

"Can you tell him?" I asked him and he nodded.

I'm having baby, I got pregnant, I sat there on the bed and cried, I couldn't say anything. How am I going to do this? Edward is really not going to want me now. I lay down and I just let the tears fall. I don't know how long I laid there crying holding myself.

"Bella?" I heard someone say.

I looked up and it was Edward. Did he already know?

"What's wrong?" he asked very worried and I started to sob out, not having the words to tell him. Finally I knew I pushed this to long.

"I have to tell you something." I said to him very weak.

"Okay." He said.

"That big secret I've been hiding I cant hide it anymore… I was raped before I moved here. Its only been a couple months." I sobbed out and his face was filled with anger and hurt.

"Love I am so sorry, that should of never of happened to you, you're so beautiful and amazing, know its not your fault and I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." He said and I knew he was angry but not at me.

"There's more." I said to him and he looked at me.

"Your dad just told me I'm pregnant" I whispered. He didn't say anything for a long time, I really didn't think he was going to stay and it was really okay if he just wanted to leave, I don't blame him, I'm messed up.

"It's okay if you don't want to stay…" I said to him. And then he looked at me with a look I hadn't ever seen from him before.

"I am never going to leave you Bella, I still want to be with you and if you let me I want to be in this babies life as well. I'm in this with you, its you and me." He said to me and then he pulled me to him and he kissed me for the first time in a month, the kiss was sweet and slow and for a second I forgot everything, then life went crashing down.

"Bella will you be my girlfriend? If you allow me, I will be that dad for that child, even if its not mine, I care about you so much, I want you, I need you, your all for me, from the day I met you I knew this." He said to me.

"Yes." I said to his question and he kissed me again and then pulled away and held me as I cried it all out.

REVIEWS all outfits and bedrooms in bio


End file.
